Apego e Redenção
by Fakepro.girl
Summary: Oneshot / spoiler . Uma noite hot entre Genma e Ino. M de: lemon, lime e outras coisas. Não leia se tiver menos de 18 anos.


Ino e Genma são do Kishimoto. Essa história é minha.

--: falas

"": pensamentos

ENJOY

* * *

**Apego e Redenção**

Há quem diga ser, a solidão, uma questão de escolha. Bem, para alguns, ela pode, de fato, ser opcional.

Há momentos, porém, em que ela chega sorrateiramente. Inesperadamente. E, quando vem dessa maneira; deixa, tão somente, um vazio.

Para fugir do ermo, muitos buscam ocupar-s do esmo: incumbem mente e corpo de atividades fúteis - na essência que o adjetivo emprega. Às vezes, triunfam. Na maioria delas, fracassam...

Fugir da solidão é fugir de si mesmo. É não se contentar com a própria companhia. Com a própria existência.

Mas... Quem se basta?

* * *

--Você está atrasado. – disse a bela kunoichi, vendo-o surgir em sua janela. 

--A missão foi rank S, hoje...

Encarou-o por mais uma dose de segundos. Emburrou-se.

--Ahhh, não faça essa cara pra mim... Você sabe que eu não resisto...

--E é pra resistir? – retrucou, brincando com o botão de seu top.

O jounin passou seu senbon de um canto ao outro, pelos lábios e sorriu. Ela está evoluindo.

--Você... – Começou, aproximando-se da jounin, encarando-a. – É a minha melhor aluna. – Completou, colocando as mãos por sobre as da moça, para ajudá-la a tirar aquela peça. E beijou-a.

Por entre lábios e risos, ela o respondeu:

--Genma! Sou sua única aluna!

Com um sorriso malicioso, ignorou-a, continuando a beijá-la, intermediando pequenas provocações.

Ora, afastava-se dela, ora vinha, com voracidade, aos lábios, mordê-la.

A esta altura, já estavam sobre o chão, a mini-blusa e a saia da kunoichi. O moço afastou-se, de uma vez, para admirá-la, fazendo-a corar.

--O que foi? – Perguntou, um tanto tímida. E quem não ficaria tímida debaixo de um olhar tão abusivo?

--Você é linda, sabia?

O vermelho no rosto da jovem intensificou. E ela olhou para baixo.

--Tsc, tsc... – Desapontou-se, aproximando-se, novamente. – O foi que eu ensinei sobre baixar a cabeça? – Perguntou, erguendo, com a lateral do indicador, a face da moça e fitando-a.

--Hehehe... Uma mulher nunca deve deixar a vergonha sobrepor seus desejos...? - Arriscou, certa do que estava dizendo, mas sem jeito ao dizê-lo.

Em momentos assim, Ino desejava poder voltar aos seus doze inocentes anos. Lidar com garotos da mesma idade é um tanto mais simples que com homens. Além disso, ser sensual e desinibida, naquela época, lhe parecera mais fácil. Como fora infantil...

As kunoichis aprendem, da maneira mais difícil, a seduzir. E da maneira mais cruel, a colocar relações pessoais de lado, como amores e namoricos, em nome de sua vila. Nessa arte, não haveria, em Konoha, menina que fosse falhar. Um bom professor, é claro, ajudava bastante.

Ainda assim, quando estava com ele, quando estava diante dos olhos do seu professor, sentia-se pequena. Frágil. Sentia-se incapaz de agir sensualmente. Ledo engano. Soubesse o que se passava com ele quando a via deixar sua ingenuidade aflorar...

Era esse, o único momento em que ele sentia-se, sadicamente, feliz pela morte de Asuma. Obviamente, arrependia-se logo após tal sensação grotesca. No entanto, Genma não poderia, em hipótese alguma, negar que, fosse Asuma vivo, ele jamais haveria experimentado a deliciosa ex-aluna do falecido, pois o próprio haveria de deflorá-la.

--Essa é a minha garota. – Sorriu. – Eu conheço essa lingerie...

--Gostou? Como ficou? – perguntou, fazendo pose.

E ele riu. Ela era um amor:

--Uma delícia...

Ino vestia-se com peças íntimas em tons de azuis claro e marinho.

--Combina com seus olhos...

--Hehehe... Meu sensei tem muito bom gosto... – Provocou.

Ela havia dito a palavra mágica. E sabia disso.

Sem que o pudesse ver, pela rapidez, ele agarrou-a, de repente. Seus olhos não acompanharam quando o moreno pôs-se atrás dela. Tudo que pôde perceber fora a mão direita, virando-a o rosto para que seus lábios pudessem, por outra vez, encontrar-se.

--Fala... – Pediu, com sensualidade na voz.

E a loira derreteu-se.

--Sensei... – murmurou.

Genma gemeu, tornando a beijá-la.

--De novo. – ordenou, em um tom ainda mais grave e severo.

--Sensei...

O moço desceu as mãos até o busto da moça, enquanto afastava-lhe, com o objeto em sua boca, o cabelo da nuca para abocanhar-lhe a região. Quase instantaneamente, tomou, entre um indicador e um dedo médio, seu senbon, e, ao tempo que lhe atendia suspiros pelo pescoço, utilizava-se da ponta do instrumento para percorrê-la, por entre os seios.

Um tanto ofegante, deixava escapar um ou outro grunhido por entre os dentes ou pela boca entreaberta, causando seu professor a rir-se, de prazer.

Essa era apenas a 3ª vez da kunoichi. E ela ainda tinha tanto para experimentar...

--Genma-sensei... – Assustou-se, quando, de repente, ele apertou-lhe, com a mão desocupada, o seio direito, soltando-o logo em seguida. Posicionando essa mesma mão sobre a frente do sutiã da jovem, fê-los ouvirem um "clique", ao desprendê-lo.

Em seguida, não perdeu tempo em acariciar-lhe a pele, então, exposta.

--Vou ensiná-la algo novo, hoje... – Suspirou, ao pé do ouvido de Ino, antes de mordicar-lhe o lóbulo.

Passando a extremidade do senbon por um mamilo, viu-a arrepiar-se. E pôs ser a rir, sensualmente, em sua orelha.

Colocando a mão, que anteriormente ocupava-se do seio, por sobre a dela, dirigiu-a a tocá-lo, em seu membro.

Arregalando os olhos, virou-se para fitá-lo.

--Calma, não vou te machucar...

Ela sabia disso. Não era o medo de ser ferida, mas, Ino nunca havia feito o que ele pretendia ensiná-la. Obviamente, por isso é que ele a ensinaria. Ainda assim, assustou-se com a nova lição.

--Vem cá. – Ordenou, com gentileza, virando-a de frente para si.

Um tanto menor que o jounin e com curvas delicadas, a kunoichi era, de fato, uma bela adolescente. Seus 16 anos entregavam-lhe um ar de menina e, ao mesmo tempo, algumas feições de mulher. O corpo, embora precoce, ainda não se havia desenvolvido por completo. E era exatamente esse meio termo entre infância e maturidade que deixava Genma tão excitado.

Não se tratava de pedofilia, pois na Vila Oculta da Folha, era bastante comum que, quando a Shinobi atingisse os 15 anos, seu sensei a fizesse ingressar no mundo da sexualidade. O mesmo acontecia com os rapazes, em uma idade menor, porém: aos treze anos.

E quando o professor era do mesmo sexo do aluno, o principiante deveria escolher um chuunin ou jounin para conduzi-lo em tais habilidades.

A exemplo, Kakashi havia iniciado Sakura. Anko, Naruto e Chougi. Neji, Hinata e TenTen. Kurenai, Shino , Kiba e Shikamaru. E TenTen, logo então, Lee.

Ino se havia encontrado atraída por Genma. E pediu a ele, pessoalmente, que lhe ensinasse o que sabia sobre sexo. Como poderia o moço negar-lhe esse pedido?

--Ajoelhe-se.

--Se-sensei, e-eu nunca... Eu não sei... Eu...

Usando-se da agulha para tocar-lhe os lábios e, assim, silenciá-la, repetiu:

--Ajoelhe-se.

Obedecendo, colocou-se com os joelhos no carpete e esperou-o desabotoar a calça. Só então, começou a chupá-lo, da maneira inexperiente que sabia. Ele, no entanto, parecia não se importar. Apenas a guiava para acelerar ou retardar o movimento; ou lhe pedia que abrisse mais a boca.

Ino era como uma folha de papel em branco: nada conhecia, mas, uma vez aprendido, saberia fazê-lo como ninguém. Esse era seu dom.

O ninja segurou-lhe a cabeça para impedi-la de continuar.

--O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ansiou, desviando-se do órgão, para encará-lo.

--Não, linda, você fez tudo certo... – Respondeu, ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé, para então atá-la a sua cintura e imprensá-la contra a parede. – Abre a boca pra mim... – Pediu, em um sussurro, com a face enterrada no pescoço da moça. – Isso... Quero ouvir você gemer...

Erguendo-a, um tanto mais, na altura de seu peitoral, apoiou-a, somente, nos braços. E, por todo o colo da kunoichi, implantou beijos, mordidas e marcas. Só então, atendeu-lhe os seios com a mesma intensidade. Beijava-os e chupava-os, ora bruto, ora sutil. Com a ponta da língua, percorria o mamilo.

Ino só fazia grunhir e gemer. Nem mesmo podia completar as palavras que principiava dizer.

O moço que, ainda segurava o senbon entre dois dedos, deixou-o cair, quando ela finalmente conseguiu falar:

--Me fode, Sensei...

Ele a faria implorar, porém.

Deixou-a escorregar, novamente, para sua cintura, em torno de que ela fechou as pernas.

--O que você quer? – provocou, passando dois dedos pela calcinha da jovem.

As palavras de Ino ficaram presas na garganta, quando o sentiu tocá-la naquela área.

--Toda molhada... – Suspirou, mais para si mesmo, do que para ela, antes de lhe engolir uns gemidos, ao beijá-la.

Afastou-lhe a peça e deslizou os dois dedos para dentro dela, fazendo com que ambos gemessem, entre os lábios.

--Você ainda é tão apertada... – Comentou, explodindo de excitação.

A essa altura, Ino só podia grunhir.

--Ahh, sensei, o-o-ne-g-gai! Onegai!

--O que? – perguntou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

--Onegai! – Implorou, contraindo-se em uma espécie de convulsão.

--O que você quer? – Encarou-a.

--Me fode! Onegai!

Como poderia, então, resisti-la?

Retirou os dedos de dentro dela e deitou-a no chão, posicionando-se entre suas pernas, então, abertas.

--Assim não! De quatro... – Pediu.

O jounin sorriu, satisfeito. Estava aprendendo...

Com firmeza, porém, sem machucá-la, colocou-a na posição requerida. Ela apenas se deixou manipular. Ele era bruto e gentil, em um mesmo tempo.

Vendo-a naquele estado, acariciou-a as costas, até atingir-lhe a cintura. Envolveu com ambas as mãos a região. Pôde sentir a ponta de seus dedos encontrando-se, no contorno da barriga da kunoichi.

E puxou-a, com força, para penetrá-la.

Ouviu-a gritar, a dor misturada ao prazer.

--Ahhh, puta que pariu! – Gritou, sem mais agüentar.

Movimentando-se, vigorosamente, para dentro e fora da jovem, limitou-se a ouvi-la chorar. A ouvi-la, repetidamente, lhe implorar que nunca parasse. Que fosse mais rápido. Que enfiasse com mais força.

Ouviu-a chorar e dizer que estava doendo. Que ele a estava machucando.

Ouviu-a gritar e tremer, em um orgasmo violento, quando, com uma das mãos, lhe atiçou o clitóris. E perguntou, com a voz rouca e entorpecida:

--É assim que você quer que eu te foda?

Ouviu-a responder, em um gemido, "Genma-sensei" e sentiu-lhe as contrações. Sorrindo, esperou até que ela se recuperasse do clímax.

Tornou, então, a molestá-la, da forma que ela tanto gostava.

A cada lágrima, a cada soluço, a cada fremir da loira, aproximava-se do próprio orgasmo.

E quando sentiu esse tão próximo, surpreendeu-a, pondo-se de pé e, a ela, de repente, de frente para seu membro.

--Abre a boca. – Ordenou, rispidamente, ao tempo que se masturbava.

Ainda surpresa e, um tanto assustada, acatou a ordem.

Olhando para cima, esperou até o momento em que o viu trincar os dentes e franzir o cenho, como se estivesse sofrendo.

Só então, sentiu aquele líquido quente e leitoso espirrar-se em sua face, boca e, um tanto, em seu colo. Envolveu-o, o sexo com a boca para engolir o que restava de sêmen.

Quando o fez, escutou-o gemer, em um tom grave e ameaçador. Sentiu medo.

Sempre sentia medo, nesse momento. E ele sempre o percebia.

--Não... Precisa... Ficar assustada... Ino... – Disse, ainda abalado.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, a mais, passaram-se até que ela o quebrou:

--Se-sensei... Não vá embora hoje... Fica aqui... Comigo...

Genma sabia que ela sentia-se sozinha. Pela perda de Sasuke, pela perda de seu mestre... Por outro motivo... Não sabia dizer. Apenas notava-lhe ferida, na hora de partir.

--Ino... Não é uma boa idéia...

--Como um amigo, Genma. Apenas como um amigo... Fica comigo, hoje...

"Merda." – Pensou. Ela sabia, realmente, como chantageá-lo. Como resistiria àquela carinha linda e triste?

--Yare, yare... – Lamentou-se, ajudando-a a se levantar, para, então acariciar-lhe o rosto. – Você é definitivamente, minha melhor aluna...

Então, de fato, havia outras. Outras kunoichis sob a tutela desse jounin. Talvez, outras civis...

Mas e daí? Ela era a melhor. E, por hora, resolveu ignorar seu ciúme, para abraçá-lo.

Quando o sentiu retribuir o abraço, fechou os olhos. Não precisaria fugir ou se esconder, essa noite.

* * *

Bem, aí está! Minha primeira GenmaXIno. Espero que gostem!

Reviews são bem-vindas!

Beijinhos


End file.
